Action ou vérité ?
by Shinamaryllis
Summary: L'été, les vacances, les jeux pourris autour d'une ou deux, ou plus de trente-six cannettes de bière... Et ils finissent par jouer à action ou vérité... Véritable Nawak, mais les NEWS ont élu domicile dans mon esprit...
1. Chapter 1

Note : Encore une fic', et oui ! Je peux pas m'empêcher d'écrire, en fait XP L'idée m'a été proposée par une amie (merci K-chou^^ !) et j'ai eu envie d'essayer. Alors, sauf si je change d'avis par la suite, pas de lemon de prévu, juste du shounen ai, et pas toujours très guimauve en plus... Autre chose : je sais très bien qu'on est pas en été, mais ce temps pourri me déprime, alors Summer Time ! Des chapitres assez courts aussi, mais logiquement, la suite devrait arriver assez vite^^ Enjoyez bien !

Note² : Vous remarquerez la très grande quantité de dialogues dans cette fic... Je teste un peu un nouveau genre, voir si je peux arriver à écrire quelque chose de drôle^^ Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait !

* * *

**_Action... ou vérité ?_**

_Partie 1_

Un ciel immensément bleu voguait tranquillement au gré des nuages et des vents légers de cette belle journée d'été, sous un soleil fracassant et une chaleur éprouvante. L'été était arrivé et, comme chaque année, les NEWS partaient en vacances dans la villa qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'occuper, près de l'océan et de la fraicheur des vents marins. Ils avaient déjà passé plusieurs jours sur place lorsque, un jour, un peu fatigués par leurs précédentes activités, ils décidèrent de passer une soirée tranquille tous ensemble. Chacun assit à côté de son meilleur ami dans les trois canapés qui entouraient la table basse, ils portèrent un toast à leur groupe avant de boire une première gorgée qui leur fit comme un coup de fouet. Après quelques minutes passées à papoter sur leurs derniers clips/dramas/films et autres expériences, Shige reposa sa canette avec un sourire.

-Ça vous dit de faire un jeu ?

-Un jeu de quoi ? grogna Ryo. De cartes ?

-J'aime pas les jeux de cartes, gémit Koyama, Pi gagne tout le temps.

-Faut bien que ça ait un avantage d'être leader.

-Alors quoi ? demanda Massu.

-« Action ou vérité ».

-Eeh ? Mais c'est pour les gamins ça ! ajouta Ryo reprenant sa canette.

-Ça à l'air marrant, pourtant ! répliqua Tego.

-Comme on pouvait s'y attendre venant de Teshi-chou.

-Moooh ! Kei ! Commence pas !

-Mais oui mais oui, t'auras de la glace.

-Vanille ?

-Y a plus que citron dans le congélo, rappela Shige qui s'impatientait. Alors pour le jeu ?

-On joue, décréta le leader.

-J'ai pas dit oui, moi !

-J'ai dit : on joue.

-Qui commence ? demanda Masuda.

-TESHI ! hurlèrent en coeur les quatre autres.

-Moooh ! Vous êtes pas cool... Bon euh... Massu ?

-Vérité.

Tegoshi se pinça ensuite les lèvres en fronçant les sourcils, signe d'intense réflexion, pendant que les autres se chargeaient de finir leur première -et pas leur dernière- cannette de bière. Il releva ensuite la tête vers son meilleur ami.

-Est-ce que tu vis encore chez tes parents ?

-C'est quoi cette question, Tego ? demanda Ryo avec un sourire moqueur. T'as rien trouvé de plus nul ?

-Ryo ! le rappela à l'ordre Masuda. Bois ta bière et tais-toi. Sinon, non je ne vis plus chez mes parents. A Shige maintenant.

-Action.

-Oh, t'es direct toi ! s'exclama le leader.

-Chacun ses petits secrets, et j'ai pas tellement envie de vous les dire.

-Il me tarde de découvrir ce que c'est, reprit Massu avec un sourire sadique. Bon, attends que je réfléchisse.

-Eh, Koya, l'interpella Ryo, ça fait un moment qu'on t'entend plus, t'as perdu ta langue ?

-Non, mais je me disais que la question de Tego avait un double sens aussi...

-Eh ? Teshi ? Tu pensais à quoi ?

-Mais à rien ! Rien du tout Massu, je t'assure !

-Il voulait vérifier si le champ était libre, ne ? Il faudrait pas que tes parents vous gênent, ne ?

-Mais non c'est pas ça du tout ! paniqua Yuya en rougissant plus vite que la vitesse de la lumière le permettait.

-Alors pourquoi tu rougis ? souffla Yamapi, très amusé par la situation.

-Parce que c'est embarrassant, baka !

-Oh ! Tu m'as traité de baka ? Ma vengeance sera terrible !

-Wouaaah ! s'écria Koyama avec son habituel rire très particulier. J'ai peur !

-Ah, je sais ! l'ignora Massu. Shige, montre nous du doigt quelle est la personne que tu préfère dans le groupe.

-EEEEEH ? Ça va pas non ? Je peux pas faire ça !

-Tu abandonne alors ?

-Ha ! Quel jeu pourri ! Pourquoi j'ai proposé une idée aussi nulle ?

-J'en déduis que tu as quelque chose à cacher, ne ? demanda Yamapi avec un large sourire qui fit rougir d'effroi le pauvre Shige.

-Mais non voyons ! Oulààà ! Ou est-ce que tu vas chercher tout ça ?

-C'est suspect.

-Réponds à la question, Shige, rappela Massu.

-Gentil Shige.

-'l'est mignon le Shige quand il rougit.

-Allez, beau Shige.

-Pourquoi vous vous foutez encore de ma gueule ?

-Bon, t'accouche ? grogna Ryo en revenant de la cuisine avec six autres cannettes.

Shige soupira, avala cul sec la moitié de la boisson qu'il avait à la main sous les yeux étonnés de ses amis, et se tourna, rouge de honte et d'embarras, vers la personne qu'il préférait parmi les cinq tarés qui le faisaient face. Doucement, il leva le bras et le pointa du doigt, n'osant même pas le regarder dans les yeux, le visage cramoisi caché dans son autre main, le coeur battant la chamade.

_A suivre..._

* * *

_PS : Je vous l'avais dit... c'est court. Mais j'espère que vous aurez aimé ! Merci d'avoir lu ! Et n'hésitez pas à commenter^^_


	2. Chapter 2

Note : Un chapitre encore plus court ! Mais faut faire durer le suspense, ne ? Bon, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire de plus, donc enjoyez bien !

* * *

_Partie 2_

-EEEEEH ? s'exclamèrent Yamapi, Koyama, Ryo et Tegoshi.

-T'es sérieux là ? ajouta Massu.

-Pas possible... murmura Koyama.

-Qui aurait cru ? reprit le leader avec un sourire en coin.

-Que Shige préférait les belles gueules aux sadiques ? termina Ryo en se forçant pour ne pas rire.

-Je savais que vous alliez vous foutre de ma gueule ! C'est pas drôle, merde !

-Moi je m'en doutais un peu, déclara Tegoshi.

-Nan... t'avais remarqué ?

-Depuis longtemps même.

-Qui aurait cru ? répéta Yamapi.

-Que Tego n'était pas si naïf ? termina Ryo en se tenant les côtes, un grand sourire placardé sur son visage. A priori, on ne s'en doutait pas du tout !

-Massu est choqué je crois, fit remarquer Koyama, ça fait un moment qu'il dit plus rien.

-Kei ! La ferme ! répliqua celui-ci avec un ton dur.

-Vous voyez ? reprit Shige avec une voix peu à peu plus assurée. Entre Yamapi et Ryo qui se foutent de ma gueule à longueur de journée, Massu qui va s'énerver pour je-ne-sais-quoi et Koyama-le-boulet-de-première, y a vraiment que Tego de sympa ici !

-J'apprécie, mais... fit ce-dernier avec un sourire, leur en veux pas, ne ?

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'ils en sont au moins à leur troisième ou quatrième bière, là.

-Mouais, se renfrogna Shige. Bon, Kei-chan, c'est à toi.

-Vérité.

-Tu vas souffrir.

Lançant à son meilleur ami un regard carnassier, il se mit à réfléchir à quelle question embarrassante il pouvait lui poser. Pendant sa réflexion, tous les autres se resservirent en boisson pendant que Tegoshi était partit chercher quelque chose à grignoter pour tout le monde. Lorsqu'il revint, avec un sachet de chips, Shige le suivit des yeux en réfléchissant avant de se tourner vers Koyama.

-Dis-nous quelle est la personne avec laquelle tu as dormi plusieurs fois pendant nos tournées.

-Eh ? s'étonna l'aîné du groupe. Comment t'es au courant de ça ?

-C'est toi qui me l'as raconté.

-EEEEEH ? Sérieux ?

-T'as dormi avec un membre du groupe, Kei-chan ? demanda Yamapi avec un regard plus que sadique.

-Ouuuh ! Kei-chan le gay ! chantonna Ryo. Kei-chan le gaaaaaay-euh !

-Oh mais ferme là, toi !

-Alors c'est qui ? demanda Massu.

-Ben euh... c'est euh...

-Alors ? 'spèce de gay ! reprit le Kanjani.

-Mais je veux pas !

-Éliminé ? susurra le leader. Tu sais ce qui arrive quand on est éliminé à un jeu ?

-Je... J'ai oublié... mentit Koyama.

-Ha ! Menteur, va !

-Tous ceux qui abandonnent à l'un des nombreux jeux qu'on va faire pendant ces vacances, expliqua Shige avec une douce satisfaction de vengeance, devra faire le Music Station de septembre torse nu.

-Un Music Station, c'est bien, acquiesça Massu.

-Mais torse nu, c'est moins bien, termina le précédent. Parce qu'il y a les fans, et les caméras aussi...

-C'est embarrassant, continua Ryo.

-C'est pas pareil qu'un concert, là, faut être clean... reprit Massu.

-Tu abandonne vraiment ? demanda de nouveau Yamapi.

-Je.. euh... non...

-Alors, c'est qui ?

-Grouille, merde ! grogna Ryo.

Koyama baissa la tête en soupirant, pesant le pour et le contre. Ses amis qui se foutent de sa gueule, ou l'embarras à la télévision ? Il voulait garder son succès, ses fans, sa popularité, donc il se devait de répondre à cette maudite question, déterminé à se venger de son meilleur ami dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Il releva la tête, ignorant tant qu'il pouvait les regards amusés posés sur lui, et répondit.

_A suivre..._

* * *

_PS : C'était encore plus court... mais j'avance petit à petit, donc des chapitres tout petits aussi XD Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à commenter !_


	3. Chapter 3

Note : Merci pour les reviews ! ça me fait très plaisir de voir que vous aimez cette fic !^^ J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes et que vous l'apprécierez toujours autant !

Note² : Apparemment, je n'ai pas été assez explicite dans mon premier chapitre puisque vous n'avez pas comprit qui était la personne désignée par Shige... Pour donc enlever les doutes, je (non je ne vais pas vous dire qui c'est XD) vais placer lorsque c'est possible des allusions qui pourraient dévoiler l'identité de la mystérieuse personne... Ces indices n'étaient pas présents à l'origine, donc excusez les maladresses et si ce n'est toujours pas assez explicite... m(_ _)m

* * *

_Partie 3_

Le coeur battant, il planta son regard dans celui qui était concerné, et qui ne semblait pas savoir pourquoi Koyama le regardait en ce moment, avec un regard si désespéré et désolé.

-C'est... c'est Teshi.

-Eeeeeeeh ? Pourquoi je suis pas au courant ?

-Tu rigole là ? fit le leader en se tournant vers son cadet. Comment tu peux ne pas savoir ça ? Ça te concerne pourtant !

-J'ai une impression salace, murmura pour lui-même Ryo.

-Kei-chan, on attend une explication.

-Ben, c'était des jours où on avait tous un peu bu et... bah Teshi dormait déjà, sauf que vous me connaissez quand je suis un peu bourré...

-T'étais complètement défoncé, le rectifia Shige avec un sourire vengeur.

-Ouais bon, ben quand j'ai bu, j'ai besoin de câlins, et Teshi à fait office de peluche.

-Il a oublié quelques détails, continua son meilleur ami, mais ça fera l'affaire pour une prochaine question.

-Shigeeeee...!

-Je t'avais dit que tu allais souffrir. Ça t'apprendra à te foutre de ma gueule. A Pi, maintenant.

-Action.

-Je m'en doutais, dit Koyama avant d'afficher lui aussi un air machiavélique. Je vais me venger de toutes les fois où tu m'as traité de boulet.

-Mais _t'es_ un boulet ! répliqua le leader. Regarde, pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, tu savais toujours pas qu'un lézard était un reptile !

-Pas ma faute, ça ressemble à un insecte !

-Des fois, Kei-chan, je me demanda si tu le fais exprès ou si t'es vraiment con.

-Attends que je me venge, tu verras après. Ah, je sais. Pi, montre nous ce que tu m'avais dit la fois où Ryo était avec les K8.

-Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Tu le sais très bien, répondit Koyama avec un très grand sourire.

-Tu... attends... Ah non ! Non! Tout mais pas ça ! T'as pas le droit !

-Et si. Fais-le où t'es éliminé.

-Je préfère être éliminé plutôt que de faire ça.

-Alors je leur raconte à tous.

-Mais merde ! Ferme la ! s'énerva le leader. C'est bon, je vais le faire !

-Pi est effrayant, murmura Massu.

-Pi me fait peur, ajouta Shige avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Pi est en colère.

-Pi va faire quelque chose de salace, annonça Tegoshi.

-T'es au courant de quelque chose, toi ?

-Oui, mais une peluche ça parle pas, alors chut, termina le cadet en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres avec un petit sourire malicieux.

-Kawaiiii mon Teshiiii !

-Mooooh ! Massu, lâche moi !

-Ouais, Shige va être jaloux, ajouta Koyama.

-Pi, on attend, lui rappela Ryo.

-T'as tort d'être pressé, lui dit celui-ci, parce que ça te concerne.

-J'ai encore plus envie de savoir, maintenant.

Levant les yeux aux ciel, Yamapi se tourna vers lui tandis que Koyama se mordait la lèvre inférieure avec un très large sourire. Il allait savourer sa vengeance. Le leader se concentra, sérieux, puis saisit vivement et avec obstination une nouvelle cannette qu'il bu cul sec sous les regards impressionnés de ses amis.

-Belle descente !

-Kei... La ferme. Je te ferai bouffer ta langue un jour.

-J'attends ça avec impatience. Passe à l'acte maintenant.

Soupirant en reposant la cannette vide sur la table, il revint vers Ryo qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, à présent très sérieux, et les sourcils froncés avec appréhension. Pourquoi Pi devait-il boire avant de faire... ce qu'il avait à faire ?

_A suivre..._

* * *

_PS : Merci d'avoir lu ! Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait ! _

_PS² : Vous avez deviné qui était la personne désignée par Shige ?_^^


	4. Chapter 4

Note : Merci merci pour les reviews ! Continuez à venir me lire s'il vous plaît ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres, même s'il est aussi très court et que je le trouve un peu moins drôle... A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez^^

* * *

_Partie 4_

-N'oublie pas les phrases magiques aussi, lui rappela Koyama en jubilant.

-Alors, Ryo... commença le leader en sentant son cœur battre la chamade contre son torse. Ça... c'est pour être avec les K8.

Il brandit haut sa main, et infligea une gifle monumentale à son meilleur ami dont la tête vint violemment rencontrer le dossier du canapé sous la force du coup. Les autres membres s'étaient immobilisés, surpris de voir leur Pi national gifler Ryo, mais ce qui vint ensuite les empêchèrent de prononcer quoi que ce soit.

-Et ça, c'est pour être avec les NEWS.

Il s'avança ensuite rapidement vers lui, et posa ses lèvres pulpeuses sur la commissure droite de celles de son aîné, fermant les yeux pour éviter son regard, et le tenant par les poignets pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. Après quelques courtes secondes, il se sépara du visage devenu cramoisi de Ryo qui l'observait en silence, les yeux exorbités, reculés à l'extrême contre l'accoudoir du canapé, ce qui fit soudain rire les autres membres.

-Ha ha ! J'y crois pas ! s'exclama Shige replié sur lui même.

-C'est bon, Kei-chan ? T'es content maintenant ? siffla le leader devenu rouge de honte.

-C'est parfait ! répondit celui-ci en retenant le plus possible ses rires. Merci pour cet instant magique ! A Ryo !

-Je crois pas qu'il soit dans un état raisonnable pour jouer, là, fit remarquer Massu.

-Je joue, décréta le Yellow Ranger en s'attaquant à une nouvelle cannette de bière qui alla bientôt rejoindre le tas qui s'agrandissait à chaque question. Action.

-Comme on pouvait s'y attendre ! ria l'aîné du groupe. Ah, Pi ! J'ai une idée de question !

Koyama s'approcha alors du leader, se penchant par-dessus la table, et chuchota à son oreille et avec un très grand sourire l'idée qu'il avait eu. Le visage de son interlocuteur s'empourpra aussitôt, puis il lui lança un regard paniqué.

-Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée...

-Mais ça va être intéressant !

-Si tu crois que je vais lui demander _ça_...

-Alleeeeez ! Piiii ! S'te plaaiiiiit !

-Non, pas ça !

-Je sais pas ce que tu lui as dit, Kei-chan, fit Tegoshi avec un sourire sadique, mais si on peut apprendre un truc, je te soutiens.

-Merci, Tego, mais Pi sait très bien qu'il est obligé.

-Et pourquoi je suis obligé ? Je peux trouver un truc tout seul aussi.

-Mais ça va prendre des heures ! répliqua Massu en se resservant une bière.

-Tu insinues que je suis con ?

-C'est pas une découverte, répondit Shige avec un grand sourire moqueur placardé sur son visage.

-Oh, vous m'énervez ! C'est bon, je vais la faire, ta p*tain d'idée !

-Merci pour ta confiance, termina l'aîné du groupe en souriant.

Levant les yeux au ciel, le leader se tourna encore vers un Ryo qui dégageait une sorte d'aura maléfique, le regard sombre et le visage dur. Il suffisait de regarder ce qui s'entassait sur son coin de table pour savoir pourquoi il avait l'air autant en colère, et les gages n'arrangeaient pas les choses.

-Ryo, commença Yamapi après avoir poussé un long soupir, ce couillon de Koyama veut que tu donnes une réponse aux deux choses que je t'ai faites il y a pas cinq minutes.

-Eh ? s'étonnèrent Massu et Tegoshi.

-Tu deviens offensif, Kei-chan ! s'exclama Shige en lui infligea une tape dans le dos.

-Urusai, la réponse de Ryo-chan m'intéresse.

C'est alors que, avec des gestes brusques et violents, celui-ci saisit les poignets de son meilleur ami, et le fit se lever, en même temps que lui, sous les regards mi-amusés mi-effrayés du reste du groupe. Il plongea dans ses yeux un regard vengeur puis quitta précipitamment le salon en entraînant avec lui Yamashita qui n'essaya pas de résister, l'alcool commençant à faire doucement son effet secondaire sur l'esprit du chanteur.

-Euuuh... ils vont où là ? murmura Tegoshi en terminant enfin sa première cannette de bière.

-Sûrement régler leurs comptes autre part que devant nous, répondit pensivement Massu. Ça doit être embarrassant de se faire sermonner devant ses amis, quand même.

-Je suis pas sûr que ce soit la raison exacte, le reprit Koyama.

-Toi, t'es au courant de quelque chose. Je me trompe ? demanda Shige.

-Et même plus que ça ! Puisque je suis _bien entendu_ la personne la plus gentille dans ce groupe, vous venez tous vous plaindre à moi. Je sais tout sur tout !

-Ah, c'est mauvais, ça. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu voulais que je propose ce jeu ! Tu voulais régler tes comptes, pas vrai ?

-Pas tout à fait, mais ne gâchons pas cette merveilleuse soirée, neee ?

-Finalement, t'es pas si con.

-Et oui, je-

Soudain, Koyama se stoppa dans sa phrase, interpelé par toute une cacophonie de cris et d'éclats de voix venant de la chambre de Ryo. Les quatre autres membres se regardèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que Massu décide de relancer la conversation.

-Belle engueulade, pas vrai ?

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

PS : Merci d'avoir lu ! Et n'oubliez pas que ce sont vos reviews qui me donnent la force de continuer à écrire mes bêtises ! XP Le chapitre 5 arrivera très prochainement puisque je l'ai déjà écrit, mais il reste encore quelques finitions à faire.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Note : Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai autant de reviews en si peu de temps ! OO' Merci beaucoup ! ça me fait vraiment très très plaisir ! Chapitre avec moins de dialogues, donc plus court... si on enlève les descriptions^^

**/!\ ATTENTION :** Petite scène de... euh... "violence" ?^^ Pas de termes explicites pour décrire le carnage mais l'imagination est votre seule ennemie ! è_é Faîtes attention s'il vous plait, je ne veux pas choquer mes lectrices^^ Pour celles qui ne veulent pas tenter le diable, il ne se passe rien avant la dernière réplique de ce bon (vieux) Yamapi, c'est après que ça se corse.

* * *

_Partie 5_

-Bon, on continue le jeu en attendant ? demanda Shige.

-Non, répondit Massu. C'est à Ryo de donner un gage à Tego, là. On est obligé d'attendre.

Soupirant en saisissant une nouvelle cannette, Kato se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé, avant de tourner son regard vers Tegoshi qui semblait profondément perdu dans ses pensées. A côté de ce-dernier, Massu avait entamé une conversation animée avec Koyama, se lançant des piques et des moqueries sans aucune pitié.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, après être entrés dans la chambre de Ryo, les deux chanteurs s'apprêtaient à régler leurs comptes. L'un en face de l'autre. Le plus grand tendu, son vis-à-vis le vrillant d'un regard brûlant et intense de colère, de frustration, et d'ivresse.

-Tu m'as embrassé, annonça-t-il avec une voix rauque.

-C'était pas un vrai baiser ! Ça aurait été sur la joue, ça aurait été pareil !

-Sur la joue, c'est ta main que j'ai senti.

-C'était le jeu... voulu ce justifier le leader, de moins en moins confiant.

-Va falloir que je te punisse pour ça, termina-t-il en s'approchant de Yamapi qui eu un geste de recul.

Le saisissant par les épaules, Ryo ancra en son ami un regard sombre qui le fit tressaillir. Il approcha peu à peu son visage, jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se frôlent, et il plissa les yeux, comme s'il était dégoûté par la vue qu'il avait du leader, puis entrouvrit les lèvres et expira lentement, expulsant un souffle chaud sur celles de son vis-à-vis. Il ferma ensuite les yeux pendant un instant, inspirant doucement, comme s'il humait une sensation, quelque chose de profond et de fort, s'emplissant de tous les sentiments qui le liaient à Yamashita, et souleva les paupières, dévoilant ses pupilles noires, tout en soufflant de nouveau sur les lèvres de Yamapi, l'ombre d'un vague sourire se dessinant sur son visage raidit et sévère. En face de lui, à chaque souffle, le leader avait clairement sentit l'odeur de l'alcool s'échapper des lèvres de Ryo. Il déglutit difficilement, appréhendant la colère de son ami, et il savait qu'elle serait d'autant plus forte que le Kanjani le faisait attendre. Puis, d'un coup, il sentit toute sa peur l'abandonner, et il profita de ses quelques centimètres de proximités pour happer les lèvres de Ryo, aspirant chaque parcelle de leur peau, le serrant contre lui en entourant son dos de ses bras. Il donna de brefs coups de mâchoires pour lui faire ouvrir la bouche que celui-ci avait refermé par réflexe, afin de pouvoir y introduire sa langue, mais Ryo le repoussa soudain, haletant, les yeux exorbité, et perdus.

-Pardon Ryo, je n'aurai pas dû-ummf !

Le Yellow Ranger s'était brusquement jeté sur lui, le prenant à pleine bouche, faisant jouer lascivement sa langue contre la sienne, le serrant dans ses bras avec force, et faisant onduler son bassin pour le rapprocher de celui du leader. Celui-ci répondit immédiatement au baiser, sentant déjà le désir monter en lui, et il fit glisser ses doigts jusqu'à la ceinture de Ryo, s'en débarrassant rapidement avant de se charger de lui retirer son pantalon, puis son t-shirt. Une fois seulement en boxer, il le poussa et l'allongea sur le lit, se positionnant au dessus-de lui, leurs lèvres toujours dans un contact passionné, tandis que Ryo cherchait à tâtons les habits de son vis-à-vis pour les lui ôter, avant de les jeter par terre, de peu suivis par leurs sous-vêtements. Yamapi, le coeur battant à tout rompre, quitta, haletant, les lèvres de son ami pour poser les siennes contre sa gorge, respirant à grande force et avec une puissante passion le parfum que dégageait sa peau, frottant ses joues, son front et son nez contre lui. Ryo posa les mains sur ses hanches et les forcèrent à se baisser pour trouver un contact électrique, mais leurs corps avaient déjà prit l'initiative, et, raidis par l'excitation, ils sentirent une vague de plaisir monter en eux. Leurs peaux frissonnaient déjà avant le moindre acte, et il fut donc facile pour les deux amants de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Se séparant de Ryo, Yamashita fit glisser ses mains le long de son torse pour venir enserrer ses cuisses, et les relever de part et d'autre de sa taille. Il sentit les chevilles du Kanjani se croiser dans son dos, et il s'approcha d'avantage, prenant une meilleure position pour ce qui allait suivre. Le souffle court, sa main droite lâcha la cuisse de Ryo pour venir trouver sa place et commencer à effectuer des caresses encore douces et légères, tandis que l'autre se dirigeait vers les lèvres de son amant pour qu'il y passe sa langue. Échangeant un regard intense d'amour fou et de passion, Yamapi récupéra ensuite ses doigts pour préparer son ami à l'intrusion, ce qu'il fit sans trop tarder, ne pouvant contrôler plus longtemps le désir qui était monté en lui, et ses caresses se firent plus expertes et plus sensuelles, tentant de faire passer le plaisir au-delà de la douleur. Après un cri étouffé et quelques secondes de répit, il commença de longs va et viens en Ryo, tenant fermement sa hanche de sa main gauche, et l'objet de ses désirs de sa main droite, y faisant courir ses doigts avec agilité et expertise, et des gémissements de plaisir commencèrent à se faire entendre, de la part des deux chanteurs. Accélérant le mouvement, chaque coup plus profond déclenchait chez l'un comme chez l'autre des frissons incontrôlables, nourrissant d'avantage leurs plaintes qui devinrent rapidement des cris sonores, et les draps se firent brûlants sous le corps humidifié de sueur de l'aîné. L'air vibrait et devenait étouffant, tandis que leurs gorges cherchaient à capturer toujours plus d'air, leur asséchant les poumons, et des larmes de joies se mirent à couler sur leurs visages en feu. Le coeur battant contre sa poitrine, Ryo tenta de se redresser pour mêler de nouveau ses lèvres à celles de son amant, et celui-ci se pencha en avant pour y arriver. Lâchant toujours plus de cris et de plaintes, le baiser ne parvint pas à diminuer le volume sonore de leurs ébats, qui se firent ainsi entendre dans toute la villa.

_A suivre..._

* * *

_PS : Rhaaaa... je finis toujours par faire des lemons... J'espère qu'il vous aura plu malgré le fait qu'il soit très court, et que ce soit mon premier RyoPi 8D_

_PS² : Merci d'avoir lu ! J'attends vos impressions avec impatience, alors n'hésitez pas à commenter !_


	6. Chapter 6

Note : Je sais que je me répète mais merci pour les reviews ! Sinon, je sais que je poste ce chapitre très tôt par rapport au précédent, mais je ne sais pas quand je pourrai en poster pendant la semaine, donc je le fais maintenant. Merci de continuer à me lire !^^

Note² : Je sais que le retour du comique se fait attendre, mais il n'est pas prévu pour ce chapitre... Ce sera pour le suivant, sans faute ! *_* Ici, je développe un peu l'histoire, pour que la toute fin soit satisfaisante, à tous les niveaux. Ben vi, je ne peux pas me contenter de caser Pi, il reste encore quatre autres tarés ! J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Enjoyez bien !

* * *

_Partie 6_

Dans le salon, Massu et Shige avaient échangé de place, plus facile pour le premier et l'aîné de continuer à se tailler, tandis que le deuxième se rapprochait de la personne qu'il appréciait le plus au sein du groupe. Mais le regard vide de son cadet le fit s'inquiéter.

-Tego ?

-Hmm ? Ah pardon, je pensais à autre chose.

-Quelque chose de compliqué à ce que je vois, non ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça.

Puis, s'élevant dans la pièce, le rire de Koyama les interrompit, et ils se tournèrent vers l'intéressé pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'il virent le calme Masuda ouvrir en même temps deux cannettes qu'il vida ensuite l'une après l'autre avant de les jeter sur le tas qu'avait commencé Ryo. Se laissant retomber sur le canapé, il eut un léger haut-le-cœur avant de camoufler un rot pas si sonore que ça -comparé au boucan que faisaient les deux autres dans la chambre bien sûr- et il passa la main sur ses lèvres trempées de bière.

-Euh, Massu ? demanda Shige.

-Il est trop con, ce mec ! s'exclama Koyama en se tenant à l'accoudoir pour ne pas tomber sous la force de ses rires.

-Il s'est passé quoi ? continua Tegoshi.

-Je lui ai dit que pour le prochain tour, je lui préparais un gage hyper embarrassant, et que pour que ce soit plus facile à faire, il fallait qu'il boive.

-Mais t'es fou ! Tu fais quoi s'il est malade ?

-On sera tous malade de toute façon, vu la quantité de bière qu'on a déjà bu, et vu aussi celle qu'il nous reste.

-Tiens, au fait, fit Shige en se retournant vers Yuya. Comment ça se fait que tu sois encore sobre alors que tu ne tiens pas du tout l'alcool ?

-Ben... j'en ai bu qu'une.

-On va remédier à tout ça, alors ! s'écria l'aîné du groupe. On va jouer à « Je n'ai jamais ».

-C'était pas « Action ou vérité » ? le reprit Shige.

-Vu comme ils sont partis, on est obligé d'attendre qu'ils aient finis, donc on peut s'occuper en attendant. Et ce sera encore plus drôle quand on reprendra ! On commence ?

-On a pas trop le choix, à ce que je vois.

-Attendez, attendez... fit Tegoshi. C'est quoi ce jeu ?

Les règles du jeu (que je ne connais pas vraiment, mais on va faire avec) : une personne énonce une proposition, et si les joueurs, même celui qui a proposé, ont déjà fait ce qui a été expliqué, ils doivent boire une gorgée de leur boisson.

Après avoir tout expliqué au jeune naïf et inexpérimenté dans une ambiance assez loufoque -entre les cris qui résonnaient dans la maison et l'état tertiaire de Massu après avoir bu ses deux bières d'un coup-, les quatre membres ouvrirent chacun une cannette et la posèrent sur la table devant eux, et, comme il fallait s'y attendre, c'est Koyama qui prit la parole.

-Je commence. « Je n'ai jamais fantasmé sur Tegoshi ».

-Oii ! s'exclama Shige. C'est quoi cette question ?

-Bois et tais toi.

-Eh ? se réveilla Massu. Comment ça « bois » ? Alors tu...

Shige soupira, puis porta sa boisson à la bouche et bu une gorgée avant de la reposer sur la table.

-Désolé Tego.

-Je... euh... j'ai peur de comprendre... tu-

-Suivant ! le coupa l'aîné avec enthousiasme. Personne ne veut continuer ? Alors je le fais !

-Attends, dit sèchement Massu avant de lui aussi porter sa cannette à ses lèvres.

-Ma... Massu ? Mais merde ! Vous avez quoi, vous deux ? Arrêtez vos conneries ! Ryo-chan et Yamapi, ok. Mais pas vous !

-Tego... murmura Shige en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Me touche pas ! cria-t-il en s'en débarrassant.

Le silence tomba sur le salon, seulement percé par un long hurlement venant de la chambre de Ryo, et le plus jeune baissa la tête, les sourcils froncés, le coeur battant contre sa poitrine, prenant son visage dans ses mains.

-Ben merde... fit Koyama pour lui-même avec un petit sourire intérieur. Ça a complètement plombé l'ambiance...

-Teshi, commença ensuite Massu à son intention. Moi c'était il y a très longtemps, quand le groupe a été suspendu et qu'on commençait avec Tegomass... C'est plus d'actualité alors...

-J'en ai rien à foutre ! cria le plus jeune. Tu réalises ce que ça veut dire, Massu ? Ça veut dire que tu as déjà eu envie de moi ! Sexuellement ! Non mais ça tourne pas rond dans ta tête ou quoi ?

-Teshi...

-NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME ÇA ! hurla-t-il en se levant du canapé.

-...

-Je te faisais confiance, moi...

Puis, avec un regard empli de haine, de colère, de trahison et de peine, il leva les yeux une dernière fois vers son meilleur ami.

-Je te hais.

Il contourna ensuite le canapé et quitta le salon en courant, claquant les portes derrière lui, pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, à l'étage. Dans le salon, Masuda baissa la tête, cachant la blessure qui lui avait déchiré le coeur sous les derniers mots qu'avait prononcé son cadet. C'était compréhensible. Le plus jeune ne s'était jamais douté de tout ce qui avait pu traverser son esprit depuis leur première rencontre.

Alors que Shige, profondément touché par la réaction de Tegoshi, allait faire remarquer à Koyama qu'il avait merdé en lançant ce jeu, la porte du salon s'ouvrit à nouveau, et des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_

_PS : Ah, c'était le retour de la fin à suspense *_* J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et merci de l'avoir lu ! Commentez commentez commentez ! Dîtes moi que Teshi-chou est énervant avec ses principes si vous le voulez ! (mais vous aussi le droit de dire que ce chapitre était bien ! Ha ha ha ! ***SBAFF***)_

_PS² : A bientôt pour de NEWS aventures !_


	7. Chapter 7

Note : Ben vi, finalement j'ai eu le temps de poster ce nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui ! (/^0^)/ _ureshiii desu~_ J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents, puisqu'on signe le retour du comique, petit à petit^^ et que vous continuerez à mettre des reviews ! Merci pour celles qui ont déjà été postées ! ça me fait toujours aussi plaisir de voir que ma fic vous plait^^ Enjoyez bien !

* * *

_Partie 7_

D'une démarche un peu chancelante, se tenant au mur pour ne pas tomber, Ryo suivit de Yamapi revint dans le salon avant de reprendre sa place sur le canapé. Il parcourut la pièce des yeux en fronçant les sourcils, n'accordant même pas un regard à son meilleur ami qui s'assit à côté de lui avec des gestes tremblants, puis se tourna vers les trois membres restants.

-Il est où Tego ?

-Koyama a lancé un jeu pourri pendant que vous étiez partis, répondit Shige, et Tego a apprit un truc qu'il n'aurait jamais dû savoir.

-Quel jeu ? demanda le leader.

-« Je n'ai jamais », et il apprit que Massu et moi, on avait déjà fantasmé sur lui.

-Ça lui a pas plu... continua celui-ci avec la tête baissée.

-Sérieux Kei, s'énerva Ryo, t'avais rien trouvé de mieux ? Fallait que tu plombes la soirée ? T'es content maintenant ? Espèce de couillon.

-Ben, je m'en veux un peu... je peux aller lui parler...

-Non, boulet comme tu es, tu n'arriveras qu'à faire empirer les choses. Je vais y aller.

-Mais, Ryo...

-Ferme la, et reste assis ! lui ordonna-t-il en se levant avant de se diriger vers les escaliers pour accéder à la chambre du cadet du groupe.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il frappa à la porte, avant de l'ouvrir et d'entrer sans avoir attendu la réponse de Tegoshi. Celui-ci était recroquevillé sur lui-même, assit par terre, le visage plongé entre ses genoux et entouré de ses bras, et secoué de sanglots étouffés. Ryo s'approcha de lui et s'assit à sa gauche, posant sa main sur son épaule. A ce contact, le plus jeune releva brusquement la tête, paniqué, avant de reconnaître le visage dur et sévère de son aîné, ce qui redoubla la force de ses pleurs.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? demanda doucement Nishikido en passant sa main dans son dos.

-Ke... Kei-chan ne t'as pas raconté ? fit-il entre deux sanglots.

-Shige nous a tout dit, mais je veux ta version. Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?

-M-Massu a... il a... il a dit qu'il avait déjà... fantasmé sur moi...

-Est-ce que ce n'est pas flatteur ?

-Hein ?

-Tu sais qu'il y a des gens qui t'aiment autour de toi.

-Mais c'est juste mon corps qu'il aime ! J'aurai voulu que ce soit mon âme !

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Peut-être que Massu t'aime seulement toi, et qui tu es, ce qui l'aurait amené à rêver de pouvoir te toucher... non ?

-Je sais pas... et puis il a dit que c'était il y a longtemps, alors...

-Il aurait pu te mentir pour ne pas te choquer aussi. Peut-être qu'il t'aime toujours. Qu'est-ce que ça te ferait si c'était le cas ?

-Ben... hésita Yuya qui a présent ne pleurait plus, réconforté par le bras de son aîné autour de ses épaules. Je pense que j'en serais heureux... je crois.

-S'il venait, là, maintenant, pour s'excuser et t'avouer qu'il t'aime, comment réagirais-tu ?

Tegoshi pencha la tête sur le côté, réfléchissant à ce que venait de lui demander Ryo, fermant les yeux pour mieux imaginer la scène.

En bas, dans le salon, les conversations avaient reprit, sous des éclats de rire encore un peu coincés par l'inquiétude, jusqu'à ce que Koyama -encore lui- n'ouvre la bouche pendant qu'il reposait sa cannette sur la table.

-Alors Pi, ça s'est bien passé avec Ryo ?

-Ben...

-On vous a entendu en fait, continua Shige.

-Eh ? fit le leader en s'empourprant aussitôt.

-Ça y allait fort, pas vrai ? reprit l'aîné du groupe en souriant. Je me demande encore comment tu fais pour marcher.

-La belle vie, rajouta Shige.

-Non mais je-

-Attends, à tous les coups, c'est toi qui guidait, je me trompe ? Ah, t'as toujours été doué pour ça...

-Mais enfin-

-Pas besoin de justifications, dit Koyama, je suis heureux de voir que ça marche enfin bien entre vous deux.

-Hein ? Attends... me dis pas que...

-Tu avais tout prévu ? termina Shige en se tournant cette fois-ci vers son ami.

-Voyons, bien sûr que non ! Je suis bien trop con pour ça !

-C'est louche, reprit Yamapi.

-Ouais, Kei-chan, c'est vraiment très très louche !

-T'es un sadique Kei-chan.

-T'aime nous faire souffrir, hein Kei-chan ?

-On va se venger, Kei-chan.

-T'as beau être mon meilleur ami, pas de répit !

-Oh, attendez, vous faîtes quoi là ? demanda Koyama en riant, se repliant sur lui-même pour échapper aux chatouilles de Shige et Yamapi. Arrêtez ! Ha haaaa ! Arrêtez, c'est...!

-Notre vengeance est terrible ! déclara le leader.

-Machiavélique même ! Oh, Pi, essaye les côtes.

-Ouaaah ! Ha ! Non ! Pas là ! Piiiiii ! Arrêêêêête !

-Nyark, belle vengeance, camarade !

-Chef, vous êtes vraiment intelligent. Quel plan ! C'était magnifique !

-Piiiiiii ! Non ! Pitié ! Pas les côtes ! Ouaaaaah ! Ha haa !

-Ah non non Shige-san, ce n'est rien, vraiment.

-La modestie te va pas du tout, Pi.

Cessant de chatouiller leur ami, les deux vengeurs se retournèrent et virent Ryo dans l'encadrement de la porte, un petit sourire sur le visage, les mains enfoncées dans les poches.

-Oh, Ryo. Alors ?

-C'est pas facile, répondit celui-ci en reprenant sa place sur le canapé, bientôt rejoint par le leader. Il n'arrête pas de pleurer, et... bah, je pense qu'il lui en veut beaucoup quand même.

-A qui ? demanda Massu. Moi ou Shige ?

-J'ai cru comprendre que c'était toi. Mais il a demandé à ce qu'on reprenne le jeu sans s'occuper de ça.

-Il veut qu'on continue ? s'étonna Shige.

-Ouais, il va arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Alors je compte sur vous, et surtout sur Kei-chan, pour le laisser tranquille. Ok ?

-Ouais ouais, répondit l'intéressé sous le regard noir que lui avait lancé Ryo.

-Bien, reprit celui-ci avant de hausser la voix. C'est bon Tego ! Tu peux venir !

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers la porte qui s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois-ci dans un silence pesant, seulement martelé par des bruits de pas lents et étonnamment étouffés. Posant sa main sur l'angle du mur à côté de lui, Tegoshi leur fit face, un peu penaud, avant de s'avancer vers le centre du salon sous les regards exorbités du reste du groupe.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

PS : Merci d'avoir lu ! Et n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Je me répète, mais c'est ce qui me motive pour écrire ! Commentez, pleaaase ! Et la suite arrivera bientôt !  
_


	8. Chapter 8

Note : Hey ! Merci pour les reviews ! Comme j'ai pu écrire un chapitre entier aujourd'hui, je vous en poste un en échange^^ En espérant que vous le trouverez à la hauteur de vos attentes et que vous aimerez. N'hésitez pas à commenter aussi, parce que j'adore ça !

* * *

_Partie 8_

Il était pieds nus, la plante laissant de petites taches de sueur sur le parquet à cause de la chaleur estivale, les jambes dénudées jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Ses cheveux lui tombaient devant les yeux, et ondulaient sur ses épaules, délicatement recourbés sur les manches qui s'arrêtaient juste sous les épaules. Le reste de son corps mince était orné d'une étoffe blanche, longue, dessinant le contour de son torse et de ses hanches, s'achevant en suspension légère bien au-dessus des genoux. Le col était tombant, en U, plissé et froissé grâce à des élastiques, donnant à l'ensemble l'apparence d'une robe d'été qu'aurait normalement porté une jeune femme élégante et sophistiquée. Sauf que c'était Yuya, les joues rougies par l'embarras, qui était habillé ainsi, et il n'eut cependant aucun mal à jouer son rôle. Sous les regards plus que déconcertés de l'assemblée -mais aussi amusé venant de Ryo-, il s'avança vers le centre du salon, se déhanchant à chaque pas, plongeant un regard intense en chacun en entrouvrant les lèvres avec une expression de désir sur le visage. Il vint ensuite s'assoir sur le canapé, à côté de Massu qui avait reprit sa place initiale, et se tourna vers Shige, chargeant ses pupilles d'une flammèche intense et brûlante qui fit instantanément rougir son ami. Croisant les jambes, il posa la main sur son coeur, passant ses doigts sous le décolleté et faisant glisser la manche de son épaule, dévoilant ainsi son torse finement musclé, tout en passant une langue taquine sur ses lèvres plus qu'attirantes, ce qui fit ouvrir d'avantage les yeux à Shige, la bouche entrouverte sous la beauté de cette apparition, et entièrement figé.

Alors que Ryo commençait à pouffer de rire, n'arrivant pas à se contrôler devant le visage plus qu'hilarant de l'immobilisé, les autres s'échangèrent des regards mi-soulagés mi-interloqués, ne sachant pas quoi comprendre de cette situation vraiment inhabituelle. Ce fut quand Ryo se lâcha complètement, prenant appui sur un Yamapi tout aussi hilare, que Yuya reprit un comportement tout à fait normal, mêlant son rire à celui de ses sempaïs, entraînant avec lui ceux de Shige, et de Massu qui était resté tétanisé par la jalousie de ne pas avoir été le destinataire des regards de Tegoshi.

-C'était quoi ça ? fit Shige. C'était vraiment trop bizarre !

-C'était le gage de Tego, répondit Ryo en essuyant les larmes de rire qui avaient perlé à ses yeux. Il a dit « action » quand on était encore en haut, alors je lui ai proposé ça.

-Il devait exciter Shige ? demanda Koyama avec un grand sourire.

-Pas vraiment...

Sur ces mots, le cadet du groupe se tourna ensuite vers son meilleur ami qui était occupé à reprendre son souffle après les rires, les yeux plissés, et les joues marquées par ses deux habituelles fossettes. Yuya saisit vivement son visage entre ses doigts, n'ayant même pas remit correctement sa robe, et déposa un doux baiser à seulement quelques millimètres de la lèvre supérieure de Massu, frôlant sa joue avec son nez, fermant les yeux comme un geste plein d'affection, puis s'écarta avec un sourire malicieux et absolument sublime, semblable à celui d'un enfant ayant joué un tour à un adulte. Le visage de Masuda s'était soudainement enflammé et figé, les sourcils haussés, comme en suspension au-dessus de ses yeux qui restaient grands ouverts. Tout son corps s'était raidit, et seul son coeur battant la chamade le sortait de sa pétrification.

Encore une fois, Ryo partit dans un fou rire monstrueux, doublé de Yamapi, puis de Koyama. Seuls Shige, Massu et Tego restaient silencieux, mais le dernier n'en pensait pas moins, un grand sourire placardé sur son visage. Une fois qu'il eut reprit son souffle, Ryo termina sa phrase.

-Il devait exciter les deux.

-Et ça a marché ! s'exclama le leader en renversant la moitié de sa bière sur le canapé tant il rigolait.

-Mais ça va pas la tête ? s'écria Shige. Vous auriez fait quoi si ça avait dégénéré ?

-Parce que t'es pas assez adulte pour contrôler tes pulsions, Shige ? souffla Koyama près de son oreille.

-Hein ?

-Ouuuuh ! Shige il a pensé a des choses coquines !

-C'est pas bien Shige, ajouta Yamapi.

-Vilain Shige, continua Ryo.

-T'auras pas de bisou si tu continue, suivit Tegoshi en lui lançant une nouvelle fois un regard plein d'intensité.

-Moi aussi je peux avoir un bisou ? demanda Koyama en allant s'assoir sur les genoux de son cadet.

-Nan !

-Méchant !

-Dégage de là Kei-chan ! ordonna Ryo. Tu caches la vue à Shige.

-Mais moi aussi je veux un câliiiiiin !

-Personne n'en a eu, alors tu lève ton cul et tu retourne à ta place.

-Méchant Ryo ! fit l'aîné du groupe en obéissant.

-Mais oui mais oui, on lui dira.

-C'est mieux comme ça, Shige ? demanda Yamapi avec un petit sourire moqueur.

-Attendez... dit celui-ci. C'est moi qu'on charrie mais c'est vous qui êtes allé baiser dans la chambre ! Vous parlez de pulsions incontrôlables, mais vous avez pas vraiment été pro sur ce coup là.

-Ouuuh ! Shige se rebelle !

-Ouais on a baisé, répondit Ryo en posant sa main sur la cuisse de son amant, ça te pose un problème, peut-être ?

-Shige a un problème ? reprit Koyama.

-N'en rajoute pas, toi ! Je me vengerai correctement un jour.

-Pauvre Shige, il ne sait plus ce qu'il dit.

-'l'est mignon le Shige quand il est en colère, continua Ryo.

-Sois gentil, beau Shige, sois gentil, ajouta Yamapi en se collant un peu plus à son amant.

-Gentil Shige, reprit Koyama.

-Pourquoi vous vous foutez encore de ma gueule ?

-Parce que c'est marrant ?

-Mauvaise réponse. Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais révéler à tout le monde le fin mot de l'histoire sur tes nuits avec Tego.

-EEEEH ? Nan ! Fais pas ça !

-Alors... commença son ami avec un sourire sadique.

-Pitié ! Je t'en supplie, ne raconte pas ça ! Shige !

-Tu vas mourir, Kei-chan.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

PS : Ah... ce Shige alors ! Merci d'avoir lu, et commentez s'il vous plait ! C'est en bas au milieu^^ La suite arrivera prochainement.  
_


	9. Chapter 9

Note : Ze suite ! On va enfin tout savoir du secret de Koyama ! Merci pour les reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira également ! Enjoy it ;)

* * *

_Partie 9_

-Ah, désolé Tego, dit Shige en se tournant vers son cadet, mais tu vas peut-être apprendre des trucs un peu gênants...

-T'inquiète, je suis paré.

-Ne raconte pas, merde ! s'écria Koyama en prenant son meilleur ami par le bras.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que sinon, voilà ce qu'il va se passer ! Tu vas expliquer à Tego ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qui va le faire entrer dans une colère noire, provoquant une soudaine dispute entre nous tous, parce que Massu m'en voudra d'avoir mit son chéri en colère, et Ryo aura trop bu donc il n'arrêtera pas de m'engueuler ! Mais c'est pas finit ! Pendant cette dispute, Yamapi qui en aura vraiment trop marre de nous voir nous taper dessus finira par dissoudre le groupe, et on sera obligé de quitter la Johnny's, raillés et sifflés pour toujours par nos kouhais ! Au final, Tego qui aura été choqué ira se prostituer pour ne même pas réussir à gagner assez d'argent pour vivre, toi qui t'en voudra d'avoir tout raconté, tu te suicideras, tout comme Massu qui ne supportera pas de voir Tego prendre une mauvaise voie puisqu'il ira jusqu'à même se droguer pour oublier ses malheurs. Avec sa chance, Ryo sera accepté dans un bar d'hôtes, mais il ne pourra plus voir Yamapi, donc il quittera son boulot, se retrouvant à la rue, car Pi n'aura rien non plus. Ils seront obligés de mendier, mais comme les gens les reconnaîtront, ils ne leur donneront rien, ce qui les fera crever de faim. Finalement, il ne restera plus que moi et Tego. Ça ira mal aussi de mon côté puisque je ne pourrai même pas revenir travailler au restaurant de ma mère, risquant d'attirer le mauvais œil sur elle, et Tego s'enfoncera de plus en plus dans le désespoir, ce qui le poussera aussi à se suicider.

Un long silence suivit ses paroles, et les visages des cinq autres membres semblaient osciller entre l'effroi, la moquerie, et le dépit.

-Tu vois ? reprit l'aîné du groupe. Faut pas que tu racontes.

-Kei-chan... fit Shige en posant sa main sur son épaule avec un air compatissant qui fit sourire son vis-à-vis. Je crois... que t'as vraiment trop bu.

-EEEEEH ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

-Raconte Shige, dit Tego avec un sourire, ça m'intéresse cette histoire.

-C'est vrai que Kei-chan qui a un truc à cacher, ça n'arrive pas tous les jours, continua Massu.

-Shigeeee ! Je t'en suppliiiiie !

-Va te faire foutre un œuf, je raconte, ça sera ma vengeance.

-Naaaaaan !

-Alors c'est l'histoire d'un grand con appelé Koyama Keiichiro qui, après avoir bu pendant les soirées passées avec ses amis, a soudainement envie de faire des câlins à sa peluche préférée.

-Sympa l'introduction, commenta Yamapi avant de se resservir une énième bière.

-Mais la peluche de Koyama-kun n'est pas tout à fait normale, puisque c'est...! Tegoshi Yuyaaaa !

-Ouais ! Foule en délire !

-C'est ainsi que, tous les soirs, Koyama-kun va retrouver Tegoshi-kun dans sa chambre pour le regarder dormir et se blottir contre son petit corps frêle.

-Je suis pas frêle ! répliqua l'intéressé.

-Une peluche n'a pas besoin de dire ça, lui répondit Massu avec un sourire.

-Il va lui caresser la joue, se délectant de son visage endormi, et va se rappeler le lendemain qu'il a eut l'audace de lui voler un baiser.

-Shigeeee...! Arrête !

-Bah il était bourré, c'est normal, justifia Ryo en jetant sa cannette vide sur le tas à côté de lui.

-Justement ! reprit le conteur. Ce n'était que la version officielle et non censurée.

-Parce qu'il y en a une autre ? demanda Tegoshi qui semblait à présent beaucoup s'amuser de cette situation.

-Malheureusement oui. La vérité, c'était que Koyama-kun, n'était absolument pas, mais vraiment pas du tout bourré, et il se plaisait ainsi, tous les soirs, à venir profiter du corps endormi de sa peluche préférée.

-Ah, c'est pour ça que je me retrouvais à poil tous les matins ? se demanda Tegoshi avec un doigt posé sur ses lèvres.

-EEEEEEEH ? s'écria tout l'assemblée mise à part Koyama qui semblait dépérir sur place et Shige qui apparemment était au courant.

-Non non je plaisante, c'est pas vrai !

-Euh... Tego ? l'appela Massu. Ça te fait rien de savoir tout ça ?

-Je m'en fous carrément ! Il aurait pu me violer, j'en aurais rien à faire ! Ha ha ha !

-Rigole pas ! C'est pas drôle ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

-Massu... reprit son cadet en se tournant vers lui avec un visage soudainement sombre.

Il ancra en son aîné un regard d'une puissance troublante, d'une intensité qu'on avait rarement vue dans ses pupilles, puis baissant les yeux vers le bas du visage de son vis-à-vis, il posa ses lèvres rosées sur les siennes. Glissant sa main derrière la nuque de Masuda, il le prit à pleine bouche, s'enfonçant totalement en lui, saisissant ses doigts pour les poser sur son torse encore dénudé, et ceux-ci n'eurent aucun mal à tracer un chemin tortueux jusqu'aux hanches de son cadet. Dans le salon, tous s'étaient figés, et surtout Shige qui semblait ne pas en croire ses yeux. Il déglutit difficilement, sentant la poigne de Koyama se resserrer sur son bras, et d'autant plus que Yuya glissait maintenant du canapé pour venir s'assoir à califourchon sur les genoux de son aîné, enserrant ses hanches de ses cuisses, rapprochant leurs bassins et les faisant se frôler avec une violente lascivité, tout en intensifiant d'avantage leur baiser.

_A suivre..._

* * *

_PS : Je sais pas vous, mais Tego me fait peur... 0_0 Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à commenter ! J'ai déjà écrit le chapitre 10 mais il faut encore que je fasse quelques corrections donc il n'arrivera que demain en soirée, et je réfléchi pour le suivant, même si je sèche un peu... Bah, l'inspiration reviendra vite^^_


	10. Chapter 10

Note : Merci pour les reviews ! Et voici la suite , comme promit ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Partie 10_

Masuda avait du mal à croire ce qui lui arrivait. Lui qui avait toujours rêvé que de l'importance lui soit accordée de la part de son partenaire de Tegomass, il était servi ! Et il se surprit à répondre à ce baiser fougueux et étonnamment chaleureux. Et, alors qu'il sentait la deuxième main de Tegoshi glisser sur son torse jusqu'à sa ceinture, la saisissant pour pouvoir mieux l'écarter, il se laissa tomber en arrière, poussé par le corps de son cadet. Il se retrouva donc allongé sur le dos, sur le canapé, Yuya au-dessus de lui qui achevait de détacher sa ceinture avant de plonger ses doigts entre les étoffes, sous les regards devenant peu à peu effrayés du reste du groupe. Résistant du mieux qu'il pouvait aux caresses effectuées sur sa partie sensible, il sentit peu à peu un goût empoisonné s'emparer de sa bouche, de sa langue, et de ses lèvres. Rassemblant toute sa volonté, il força sur les épaules de Tegoshi, voulant le séparer de son visage, et surtout de l'éloigner de lui, mais le plus jeune résistait avec une incroyable force, comme si toute sa vie se résumait alors à ce baiser. Utilisant d'avantage la puissance de ses muscles, Masuda parvint à pousser Yuya qui tomba ainsi du canapé, chutant avec un bruit sourd sur le parquet. Haletant, l'aîné se précipita pour vérifier qu'il ne l'avait pas blessé en le poussant, mais il fut surpris de voir un Tegoshi étonnamment calme, appuyé sur son coude en se massant la tête de sa main libre, comme s'il n'avait rien. Toutes les respirations étaient retenues, certains d'effroi, d'autres d'inquiétude, de jalousie, ou d'incompréhension. Mais, ce qui les surprit le plus ne fut pas de voir leur cadet se redresser comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, ou d'arborer un magnifique sourire. Le pire a été de le voir se lever, contourner le canapé pour aller s'assoir sur les genoux de Koyama qui afficha soudain un grand sourire.

-Kei-chan _suki~, _fit le plus jeune avec une voix douce en enlaçant son aîné.

-Câliiiiiin !

Koyama répondit à l'étreinte de Tegoshi entourant son corps de ses bras avant de tourner sa tête vers le sien pour se délecter encore de ses si beaux traits. Mais le plus jeune posa ses lèvres sur celles de son aîné avant de prendre son visage dans ses mains et de s'engouffrer plus profondément en lui. A côté d'eux, Shige devint rouge de rage et tenta de les séparer.

-Merde, Tego ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Mais seules les respirations de plus en plus haletantes de ses deux amis lui répondit et il eut juste le temps de voir les doigts fins de son cadet se glisser dans le pantalon de son aîné avant de repousser violemment Yuya qui s'écroula à nouveau sur le parquet avec un bruit sourd, déchirant en même temps la robe sur toute sa longueur, dégageant tout son torse et ses hanches. Les yeux de Kato lancèrent des éclairs de fureur et de jalousie.

-Nan mais ça va pas la tête ? Tu fais quoi là ? Et rhabille toi, putain !

-Shige... murmura Yuya en retournant vers lui un regard des plus attendrissants avec un sourire tout simplement parfait.

-Euh... Tu... tu ressemble à rien là... Vas-te rhabiller...

-Oh ? fit Yamapi. Shige perd de sa volonté, on dirait.

-Comment résister à une bouille pareille ? demanda Koyama avec les mains sur le coeur.

-Ah ! s'exclama Massu. J'ai compris !

-Pour une fois que tu comprends quelque chose, le railla Ryo. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Tego est bourré !

-EEEEEEH ? s'écrièrent les trois seuls attentifs.

-Attends, il a bu combien de bière ? demanda Shige en se retournant vers Masuda, délaissant un Tegoshi hilare qui se vautrait par terre sans se préoccuper d'être seulement en caleçon.

-Si j'en crois ce qui est posé sur son coin de table... seulement deux.

-_Majide_ ? souffla Yamapi en revenant vers son cadet avec un regard de pitié amusée.

-On fait quoi alors ? reprit Ryo avec une voix encore plus rauque à mesure qu'il vidait les cannettes posées sur la table. On le laisse nous envoyer en l'air chacun notre tour ou on l'assomme pour le laisser décuver ?

-On peut pas l'assommer ! répliqua Massu.

-Alors on le laisse faire ? Vu comment Kei-chan le zieute, on connait le premier sur la liste...

-Ça te fais rien de te dire que tu vas peut-être baiser avec un autre que moi ? lui demanda Yamapi avec une moue contrariée.

-En fait, j'ai pas spécialement envie que Tego me fasse l'amour, mais s'il est doué, ça va être dur de résister...

-Méchant.

-T'inquiète mon coeur, sitôt fini, tu iras dire bonjour aux étoiles.

-Ça fait bizarre d'entre Ryo dire « mon coeur » à autre chose qu'à ses clebs, fit remarquer Shige.

-« Autre chose » ? s'étonna le leader. Je pensais pas que tu me considérais si mal, Shige.

-Vilain Shige, reprit Ryo en se blottissant contre son amant.

-Pas beau, Shige.

-Pas gent-

-Oii ! Vous allez pas recommencer là ?

-Bon, on fait quoi ? reprit Massu. Ça devient urgent là.

En effet, la petite chose qui gémissait de rires sur le sol s'était rapprochée de Koyama et avait commencé à prendre appui sur le canapé pour pouvoir remonter sur ses genoux.

-Je crois qu'il faut qu'il aille dormir, répondit Shige, mais dans son état actuel, ça va prendre des heures avant qu'il s'endorme...

-Donne lui un somnifère, continua Yamapi, et sors en un pour Koyama aussi, il a pas l'air bien net, là.

-Quelque chose me dit qu'il fait semblant, comme d'habitude. Bon, je vais aller coucher Tego, et je reviens ensuite. Faites pas trop de bêtises en mon absence, ne ?

-On a le droit de faire l'amour ? demanda Ryo en passant un bras autour des épaules de son Pi qui répondit en l'embrassant.

-Non, ça va le réveiller sinon.

-On fera doucement.

-Te connaissant, je pense pas que ce sera possible, reprit Yamapi.

Shige se leva ensuite et prit Yuya par les épaules pour le pousser vers les escaliers, le guidant vers sa chambre. Étrangement, le plus jeune ne résista pas trop, et se laissa emporter par le sommeil une fois allongé sur le lit. Affichant un sourire affectueux, Shige le débarrassa de l'étoffe déchirée de la robe avant de tirer sur son corps immobile le drap qui avait été repoussé au bas du lit. Après lui avoir une dernière fois caressé la joue, il quitta la chambre et referma la porte en douceur.

En bas, dans le salon, Massu faisait du tri parmi les cannettes vides et les pleines pendant que les deux amoureux se bisouillaient et que l'aîné semblait être dans un état tertiaire, complètement anti-réceptif à n'importe quelle remarque ou réplique. Mais c'était sans compter sur son admirable jeu d'acteur, puisqu'il se redressa d'un coup avant d'afficher un très grand sourire.

-On continue le jeu ?

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_

_PS : Kei-chan est calculateur, joueur, et acharné. Mais pourquoi Kei-chan fait-il cela ? Vengeance ? Satisfaction personnelle ? °w°_

_PS² : Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Dîtes moi ce que vous avez aimé, ce que vous n'avez pas aimé ! Racontez moi tout !_


	11. Chapter 11

Note : Désolée pour le retard ! J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de poster hier soir, et le pire, c'est que c'est pas très long ! Mais la suite devrait arriver bientôt... je sais pas encore quand, mais ne m'oubliez pas !^^

Note² : Après un Tego complètement bourré... retour sur les habituels classiques de cette fic ! A savoir... "Shige" et RyoPi ! Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter !

* * *

_Partie 11_

-T'es sûr que tu veux continuer ? lui demanda Shige en revenant s'assoir.

-On a encore plein de trucs à découvrir ! s'exclama l'aîné en ouvrant les bras tel un grand locuteur.

-Je suis pas sûr de vouloir les apprendre, en fait... Et puis y en a deux qui vont finir par nous dire qu'on les dérange...

-Vous nous dérangez déjà, répliqua Ryo en échappant un instant aux lèvres avides de son amant.

-Tu vois ?

-Mais on a encore rien apprit sur Massu !

-Tego est en train de dormir là, reprit celui-ci, donc pas de gage pour moi.

-Woh ! Ta motivation m'impressionne ! Dans ce cas, je vais te donner ton gage.

-Mais je veux plus jouer !

-J'insiste ! C'est pour ton bien, mon grand !

-Mais va te faire fou-

-Oh ! l'interrompit Ryo. On s'entend même plus s'embrasser !

-Ryooo ! soupira Yamapi en un gémissement douteux. Ta laaangue !

-Voilà voilà, ça vient !

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire avec des nymphos pareils ? se demanda Shige en soupirant.

-Massu, reprit l'aîné du groupe. Action ou vérité ?

-Vérité, je veux plus bouger de ce foutu canapé.

-Dis-nous de qui t'es amoureux.

Cette dernière affirmation, en plus de surprendre particulièrement son destinataire, fit aussi cesser l'escarmouche qui se déroulait entre les lèvres de Yamapi et de Ryo. Tous se tournèrent vers Masuda avec un soudain air très intéressé, et celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de rougir brusquement.

-Y a personne ! répliqua-t-il.

-La couleur de tes joues me dit le contraire pourtant, reprit Koyama avec un air fier sur le visage.

-Massu est amoureux ? murmura Ryo comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ah ben ça alors !

-On s'y attendait pas, ne ? continua le leader.

-Ben non, pas du tout !

-Massu est mignon quand il est amoureux.

-Beau Massu.

-Gentil Massu.

-Fais risette, Massu.

-Vous allez arrêter de vous foutre de ma gueule ?

-Pour une fois que ça tombe pas sur moi, se dit Shige avec un sourire.

-T'es jaloux ? demanda Ryo avec un sourire sadique sur le visage.

-Non non ! C'est bon !

-Alors c'est qui Massu ? le pressa Koyama.

-Personne !

-Y a pas de honte à être amoureux, tu sais.

-C'est le plus beau sentiment au monde ! continua Shige.

-Parce qu'en plus vous vous liguez tous contre moi ?

-Si tu veux pas le dire, je peux le faire à ta place, reprit l'aîné.

-Eh ? Pourquoi tu le saurais ?

-Parce que tu me l'as dis, andouille !

-De toutes façons, j'ai jamais réussis à lui avouer, alors je vois pas pourquoi je vous le dirai à vous.

-Parce qu'on est potes ?

-Depuis tout à l'heure, tu n'arrêtes pas de te servir de nous ! Moi, j'appelle pas ça être potes...

-C'est pour ton bien, mon grand. Tu me remercieras quand tu comprendras.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu me prends pour un gamin ?

-Parce que t'en est un ?

-Bon Massu ! grogna Ryo en se dégageant une nouvelle fois de son Pi. T'accouche ?

-Ryoooo ! gémit le leader. Dans ma bouuuuche !

-Ouais ça va, ça va.

-Tu sais Massu, lui dit Shige avec un ton sincère, on a tous vécu des situations embarrassantes aujourd'hui, alors il faut bien que tu y passes aussi. De toutes façons, même si on a l'air bien là, on aura tout oublié demain à cause de tout ce qu'on a bu, alors vas-y franco ! Déclare le la tête haute !

-Shige...

-Aies confiance.

Acquiesçant d'un signe de tête, Masuda se redressa en se pinçant les lèvres, puis prit une grande inspiration.

-J'aime Tego.

-Eh ? s'étonna Shige. Je pensais que c'était une fille, moi !

-C'était pourtant évident, Shige, lui dit Koyama en posant sa main sur son épaule.

-Donc on est deux prétendants à la même personne...

-Il faut le laisser choisir, annonça Massu avec un air sérieux.

-Moi je sais qui il a choisit ! s'exclama Ryo.

-Ryooooo !

-Ta gueule ! répliqua-t-il avant de prendre son amant à pleine bouche.

-Donc il a déjà choisi... fit pensivement Shige. Je me demande qui c'est.

-Vous voulez le savoir ? leur parvint une voix claire venant de l'escalier.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_

_PS : Merci d'avoir lu ! Bon, logiquement, la suite et fin ne devrait pas trop tarder puisque j'ai déjà ma petite idée... suffit de mettre en page^^ Donc eu programme, encore un ou deux chapitres, et je pense pas plus._

_PS² : Voili Voilou ! Commentez please !_


	12. Chapter 12

Note : L'avant-dernier chapitre ! Je m'excuse d'avance sur le fait que le comique s'est un peu fait la malle pour ce chapitre et l'épilogue qui arrivera dans le week-end... Mais avec toutes les révélations de dernière minute, c'est difficile de faire quelque chose de drôle... En plus, il est court... Je n'ai vraiment aucune excuse... m(_ _)m Mais j'espère que l'aimerez quand même ! =D Ce n'est pas parce que c'est moins drôle que ce n'est pas du NEWS ! Enjoyez bien !

* * *

_Partie 12_

-T'étais pas censé dormir, toi ? lui demanda Shige.

-J'ai pas assez bu pour dormir plus de dix minutes.

-En tout cas, tu t'es rhabillé, c'est déjà ça.

-J'allais quand même pas descendre en caleçon.

-Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? plaisanta Shige. Tu t'aurais vu bourré, sérieux c'était effrayant.

-Mais très excitant aussi, termina Koyama.

-Ah bon ? fit le plus jeune avec un regard plein d'innocence tandis qu'il reprenait sa place sur le canapé. J'ai fait quoi ?

-Rien rien ! s'empressa de répondre Masuda. Pas comme les deux couillons qui n'arrêtent pas de se tripoter depuis tout à l'heure...

-Les couillons, ils t'emmerdent, répliqua Ryo.

-Ryoooo...

-Quoi encore ?

-Touche moi.

-Ouais, ça vient.

-Vous pouvez pas faire ça ailleurs, sérieux ? s'exclama Massu.

-Alors Tego ? reprit ensuite Shige. C'est qui ?

-Je veux d'abord savoir qui sont ceux qui m'aiment.

-MOI ! hurla Koyama en levant la main, un grand sourire placardé sur son visage.

-Ceux qui m'aiment _vraiment_, Kei-chan...

-Fais plutôt semblant d'être sobre, Kei-chan, lui dit Shige, ça te va mieux.

-Beuh... j'étais sincère, moi...

-Alors ? reprit le plus jeune avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

Se levèrent ensuite avec timidité les mains de Massu et Shige que Yuya suivit des yeux avec cette fois un sourire triste, presque effacé, avant de hocher de la tête, tandis que leur leader allongeait son amant sur le canapé.

-Ryo ? demanda le plus jeune à son aîné.

-Quoi ? s'exaspéra celui-ci en séparant ses lèvres rougies de celles de Yamapi.

-Je t'aime.

-Ben pas moi, grogna-t-il avant de replonger vers son amant qui poussa un gémissement exagéré.

-T'es sérieux Tego ? fit Massu, plus que surprit.

-Non non ! C'était une blague ! s'exclama le cadet avec un grand sourire.

-Me fais pas des frayeurs pareilles ! ajouta Shige avec de grands yeux.

-Bon, reprit Tegoshi avec un soudain air sérieux, vous allez tous les trois fermer les yeux, et je vais aller vers celui que j'aime. Ensuite je reviendrais à ma place et vous pourrez rouvrir les yeux.

-T'en a encore beaucoup des idées bizarres comme ça ?

-Tu sais ce qu'elles te disent, mes idées bizarres ? Fermez les yeux.

Avec un hochement de tête, Koyama, Kato et Masuda obéirent, baissant les paupières en sentant leur cœur battre à tout rompre dans leur poitrine. Chacun aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être choisi en cet instant, mais il ne pouvait y en avoir qu'un seul. C'est ainsi que, rougissant de plus en plus avec nervosité, le plus jeune s'approcha de l'être de son cœur et déposa tout simplement un baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, ce qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

-Shigeeee ! Shige il a ouvert les yeux ! Shige ! Shige ! T'as triché ! T'es un tricheur ! Shige t'es pas cool ! Shigeeee !

-La ferme, tu les a ouvert aussi, crétin !

-Vos gueules ! s'écria Ryo. On s'entend même plus gémir !

-Allez dans la chambre alors ! répliqua Kato.

-Ryooo... susurra le leader. Prends moi.

-AH NON ! hurla le précédent. PAS ICI !

-Shige il est pas beau quand il est en colère, dit Koyama.

-Tu veux crever ?

-Ça dépend de la façon. Si c'est de plaisir, je suis partant !

-Et vous pouvez pas arrêter de vous embrasser en public, vous deux ?

-Ça te dérangeait pas jusqu'à maintenant, réussit à dire Ryo entre deux baisers fougueux.

-Je parlais pas de vous deux !

-Teshiiiii ! gémit l'aîné. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Pourquoi tant de traîtrise ?

-Je t'ai jamais dit que je t'aimais, répondit le cadet en se séparant des lèvres de Massu qui vint nicher son visage rouge de bonheur dans le creux des bras de son nouvel amant.

-C'est pas vrai. Quand t'étais bourré, tu m'as dit _suki._

_-_C'est pas grand chose, ça. Si je t'avais dit _aishiteru_, là ça aurait de la valeur.

-Dis-le alors.

-_aishiteru~_ reprit Yuya à l'intention de Masuda avant de replonger vers ses lèvres avides de sensations qui l'allongea ensuite sur le canapé, ne pouvant retenir son désir plus longtemps.

-Bon, je crois qu'on va tous les laisser... fit Shige avec un sourire triste.

-Tu veux qu'on se console mutuellement ?

-Quand j'aurai fini de pleurer, peut-être.

Et le jeune chanteur se leva, camouflant tant qu'il pouvait la tristesse qui s'emparait de ses traits, avant de partir d'un pas rapide vers sa chambre, de peu suivit par Koyama qui alla rejoindre la sienne. Dans le salon, les cris et plaintes ne tardèrent pas à fuser de toute part, de la part des deux couples qui ne semblaient pas faire attention au fait qu'il n'étaient pas seuls. Puis, après s'être blotti contre leur amant, ils finirent par terminer à eux quatre les cannettes de bière restantes, autant pour fêter leur nouvelle relation, que pour marquer cette mémorable soirée... seulement s'ils pouvaient s'en souvenir le lendemain...

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

PS : Je vous l'avais dit, c'est un peu moins joyeux... mais merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça me donnera la motivation pour poster l'épilogue !  
_


	13. Epilogue

Note : Aaaaah~ Le dernier chapitre... déjà. x_x Je suis allée un peu vite, ne ? J'ai posté tout ça en une semaine ! Mais je suis vraiment très heureuse qu'elle vous ai plu, et je le serai d'avantage si ce chapitre vous plaisait aussi. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes, parce que faire du comique alors qu'ils ont fini le jeu... c'était pas gagné. Ce chapitre est aussi un peu plus long que les autres, et même si ce n'est que l'épilogue. N'hésitez pas à commenter pour cet ultime chapitre, et enjoyez bien !

* * *

_Épilogue_

Les rayons du soleil perçaient déjà depuis plusieurs heures à travers les rideaux entrouverts du salon lorsque Tegoshi se réveilla. Ignorant tant qu'il pouvait son mal de crâne, il ouvrit les yeux, doucement, histoire de s'habituer peu à peu à la luminosité qui lui brûlaient la rétine. C'est ainsi qu'il aperçu ensuite, beaucoup trop près de lui, le visage endormit de Masuda, et cette proximité le fit soudain rougir, avant de remarquer que le bras de son ami était posé en travers de son torse, comme s'il l'avait enlacé avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Regardant autour de lui, il ne vit que des monticules de cannettes vides, un sachet de chips éventré, et deux autres corps entrelacés un peu plus loin. Plissant les yeux sous la douleur lancinante de son crâne, il reconnu son leader et Ryo, torses nus, et blottis l'un contre l'autre. Haussant les sourcils sans comprendre, il se redressa, puis se leva pour aller chercher de l'aspirine. De quoi se souvenait-il de la veille ? Pas grand chose. Il se rappelait d'avoir joué à ce jeu, jusqu'à ce qu'il descende de sa chambre habillé de cette petite robe blanche qu'il n'avait plus sur lui. Après ça, c'était le noir complet, il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Même pas d'avoir fait comprendre à Masuda qu'il l'aimait.

Quelques instants plus tard, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier et c'est un Koyama plus qu'en forme qui surgit dans le salon, réveilla ainsi les trois autres endormis.

-BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE !

-Moooh ! Kei-chan ! râla son cadet en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Moins fort !

-Gomen gomen. COMMENT ÇA VA TOUT LE MONDE ?

-T'es débile ou tu le fais exprès ?

-Je suis juste de très bonne humeur.

-Et pourquoi ? demanda Tegoshi avec lassitude.

-Qui c'est qui gueule comme ça dès le matin ? grogna Ryo en prenant appui sur son amant.

-Il est déjà seize heures, et j'ai pensé qu'il serait bien de vous lever.

-T'aurais pu nous laisser dormir aussi, termina le grognon en retombant sur le parquet.

-Non, j'ai un truc super important à vous montrer quand vous serez prêts. Et croyez moi, ça vaut le détour.

-Mouais... murmura Massu en se frottant les yeux. Demain peut-être.

-En tout cas on a passé une bonne soirée, ne ? fit la voix rauque de leur leader.

-Tu te souviens de quelque chose, toi ? lui demanda son amant.

-Pas grand chose après qu'on soit revenus dans le salon...

-Pareil.

-C'est qui qui a gueulé comme ça, c'est quoi qu'il se passe ? demanda un Shige torse nu en descendant les escaliers.

-Dis Shige, fit Tegoshi avec un regard sceptique, je peux savoir pourquoi tu descends du premier étage alors que ta chambre est au rez-de-chaussée ?

-Ben...

-On s'est découvert une passion commune, déclara l'aîné du groupe avec un grand sourire.

-C'est pour ça que le dos de Shige est tout griffé ? demanda innocemment Ryo.

-_No comment._

-Vous êtes réveillés maintenant ? reprit Koyama.

-Moyen, souffla Masuda, toujours allongé par terre en se tenant le front.

-En tout cas, dit Yamapi en se levant lui aussi pour prendre une aspirine, c'est dommage qu'on ne se souvienne de rien, parce que j'aurais juré que cette soirée serait rentrée dans les annales.

-On aurait dû filmer, continua Ryo en le suivant mais d'une démarche un peu moins assurée.

-Justement... commença l'aîné du groupe avec un sourire amusé.

-Quoi « justement » ? le fit répéter le précédent.

-Ben j'avais posé des caméscopes dans le salon avant de commencer la soirée, et j'ai fait le montage ce matin pendant que vous dormiez.

-Attends, t'es pas sérieux, là ?

-Si, très. Vous voulez voir ?

-J'ai peur, Pi.

-Bah, ça peut-être marrant à regarder, acquiesça le leader avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres.

-Juste une chose... reprit Shige en s'asseyant à la table de la salle à manger qui communiquait directement avec le salon, tu savais ce qui allait se passer ?

-Hé hé... fit Koyama avec un air louche.

-Donc c'est à cause de toi que je me suis tapé Pi pendant toute la soirée ? s'exclama le Kanjani.

-Oii ! répliqua celui-ci. Tu étais entièrement consentant !

-On peut savoir pourquoi t'as fait ça ? demanda Massu en s'approchant lentement du reste du groupe.

-Parce que vous êtes tous des incapables doublés de gros débiles. Vous n'êtes même pas capable de voir que vos sentiments sont partagés !

-Et pour moi ? demanda Shige d'un ton dur.

-C'était évident que ton cœur me préférait à Teshi, puisque tu passait la plus grande partie de ton temps avec moi.

-Tu es sûr de toi.

-Au moins, maintenant, tout s'est arrangé.

-On peut le voir, ce film ? demanda précipitamment Tegoshi.

-Tout de suite ! J'ai déjà préparé le lecteur DVD.

-Parce qu'en plus tu l'as gravé ? s'étonna le leader.

-Fallait bien garder un souvenir de cette soirée ! C'était vraiment inoubliable !

C'est ainsi que, une fois leur aspirine avalée, les six membres s'installèrent sur les canapés tout en allumant la télévision. Avant de lancer le film, Koyama se tourna une dernière fois vers ses amis.

-Au fait, je ne suis en aucun cas responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir.

-Mon cul ! répliqua Shige en souriant avant de lancer le film à la place de son amant.

Le silence retomba dans le salon tandis que l'écran devint noir et qu'un gros titre apparu en blanc avec une dynamique digne des grands films hollywoodiens.

_18 juillet 2010 – NEWS. _

_Action ou vérité ?_

Quelques heures plus tard, une fois le film fini, Tegoshi, la tête posée sur les genoux de Massu, prit la parole tandis que Ryo et Yamapi avaient à peine suivit la première heure avant de recommencer à s'embrasser et à pousser des gémissements étouffés à tout va, et que Shige s'était blotti contre son aîné.

-C'était un bon film, pas vrai ?

-En tout cas, c'est plus sympa à regarder qu'à vivre ! s'exclama Shige.

-Et encore, tes gages n'étaient pas les plus embarrassants, répliqua Koyama en passant sa main dans les cheveux de son amant.

-Ça me fait penser que je ne me suis toujours pas vengé...

-Ma chambre ou la tienne ?

-Non, je pensais plutôt à refaire une partie ce soir...

-Hein ? De quoi ?

-A ton avis ? Du stupide jeu que tu as eu la bonne idée de me demander de lancer hier !

-Ah non ! Je veux pas !

-T'as des choses à cacher Kei-chan ? demanda Tegoshi en échappant un instant aux lèvres de Massu.

-En plus on a pas apprit grand chose sur toi hier soir, continua Shige.

-Tu n'es qu'un vulgaire traître, répliqua l'aîné. C'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?

-Pourquoi devrais-je te remercier ?

-Parce que tu m'as.

-Quel cadeau ! T'es chiant, lourd, sournois, manipulateur, calculateur, gros boulet, et pas plus futé qu'une boîte en carton !

-Toi, tu vas voir si je t'attrapes...

-Yaaaaa ! se mit à crier Shige en quittant rapidement le canapé pour échapper à Koyama avec un grand sourire. Tegooo ! Sauve-moi !

-Hmm... fit celui-ci. J'suis occupé, là.

-Shigeeee ! l'appela son amant en courant après lui.

-Vous pouvez pas aller brailler ailleurs ? grogna Massu avant d'allonger Yuya sur le canapé.

-J'allais le dire, ajouta Ryo en faisant de même avec Yamapi.

-Kei-chan ! reprit Shige en riant. Non ! Lâche moi ! Pas les chatouilles ! Arrêêêête !

-Et toi ? lui demanda celui-ci en le plaquant ensuite contre le mur. T'es aussi pervers qu'eux ?

-Ça dépend. Tu préfères la douche ou le billard ?

-Réflexion faîte, t'es encore pire ! Je suis impatient de voir à quel point tu arriveras à me faire crier sur un billard.

-Petit dégoûtant, termina Shige avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

_FIN._

_

* * *

PS : Merci d'avoir lu cette fic jusqu'au bout ! Merci de m'avoir soutenu en postant vos reviews ! Merci d'avoir aimé cette fic ! J'espère vous avoir apporté quelques bons instants de lecture ! N'hésitez pas à commenter pour ce chapitre ! C'est le dernier, alors j'aimerais avoir toutes vos impressions ! De mon côté, je m'en vais écrire autre chose^^ (et taper à l'ordi mon OS TegoRyo aussi, accessoirement..) Merci encore !  
_


End file.
